Wicked cast lists/Closed productions/South Korea
South Korea National Tour, South Korea (Closed) * Opening Night: May 18, 2016 * First Venue: Keimyung Art Center, Daegu * Closing Night: '''August 28, 2016 * '''Final Venue: Opera Theater at Seoul Arts Center, Seoul Original and Final South Korea National Tour Cast Principals (in order of appearance) * JEONG Sun Ah or PARK Eun Hye (Ivy) as Glinda * LEE Woo Seung as Witch's Father * KIM Soo Hyun as Witch's Mother * JANG Yee Won as Midwife * CHA Ji Yeon or PARK Hye Na as Elphaba * LEE Yea Eun as Nessarose * LEE Woo Jong as Boq * LEE Jung Hwa or KIM Young Ju as Madame Morrible * JI Hyegeun as Doctor Dillamond * MIN Woo Hyuk or KO Eun Sung as Fiyero * NAM Kyoung Joo or LEE Sang Jun as The Wizard * KIM Si Young as Chistery Monkeys, Students, Denizens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: CHO Eun Hee, HAM Do Youn, JANG Ye Won, KIM Chan Lye, KIM Go Woon, KIM Ree, KIM Si Young, KIM Soo Hyun, KWAK Dae Sung, KWON Min Woo, LEE Hue, LEE Ji Eun, LEE Jun Hwa, LEE Woo Seung, NAMGUNG Min Hee, PAEK Du San, SONG Im Kyu, YOO Jung Hee. Understudies: Understudy for Elphaba - ''KIM, Ree. ''For Glinda - ''LI Jee Eun. ''For The Wizard - ''To Be Announced.''For Doctor Dillamond - ''LEE Woo Seung. ''For Madame Morrible - ''JANG Yee Won. ''For Fiyero - ''KWAK Dae Sung.''For Nessarose - ''KIM Go Woon. ''For Boq - ''KWON Min Woo, SONG Im Kyu. '''Swings: '''JUNG Yu Lee, KANG Dong Ju, KANG Dong Woo, OH You Na, PARK Sung Kwang, YOUN You Kyung. '''Dance Captains:' OH You Na, PAEK Du San. Assistant Dance Captain: 'CHO Eun Hee. Seoul, South Korea (2013/14 Season) (Closed) *'First Preview: '''November 19, 2013 * '''Opening Night: '''November 22, 2013 * '''Closing Night: '''October 5, 2014 * '''Venue: '''Charlotte Theatre Final Seoul (2013/14 Season) Cast '''Principals ''(in order of appearance)'' *Kim So Hyun or Kim Bo Kyung as Glinda *Lee Woo Seung as Witch's Father *Kim Soo Hyun as Witch's Mother *Na Ah Reum as Midwife *Kim Sun Young or Park Hye Na as Elphaba *Lee Yea Eun as Nessarose *Kim Dong Hyun as Boq *Kim Young Ju as Madame Morrible *Cho Jung Keun as Doctor Dillamond *Jo Sang Woong or Lee Jee Hoon as Fiyero *Lee Sang Jun or Nam Kyoung Joo as The Wizard *Jeon Ho Jun as Chistery Monkeys, Students, Denizens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Cho Eun Hee, Jang Seo Hyun, Jeon Ho Jun, Jung Dan Young, Kim Byung Jin, Kim Ga Hee, Kim Ji U, Kwon Hyeok Seon, Lee Ji Eun, Lee Jun Hwa, Lee Sang A, Lee Woo Seung, Na Ah Reum, Paek Du San, Park Chul Wan, Shim Sea In, Soo Hyun, Yoo Jung Hee. Understudies: Understudy for Elphaba - Kim Ga Hee. For Glinda - Lee Ji Eun. For The Wizard - Cho Jung Keun. For Doctor Dillamond - Lee Woo Seung. For Madame Morrible - Na Ah Reum. For Fiyero - Kwon Hyeok Seon. For Nessarose - Jung Dan Young. For Boq - Park Chul Wan. Swings: Choi Won Suck, Kim Chan Lye, Kwon Yong Guk, Lee Kyung Ju, Oh You Na, Sohn Wany. Dance Captain: Oh You Na. Original Seoul (2013/14 Season) Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Jeong Sun Ah or Kim Bo Kyung as Glinda *Lee Woo Seung as Witch's Father *Kim Soo Hyun as Witch's Mother *Na Ah Reum as Midwife *Oak Joo Hyun or Park Hye Na as Elphaba *Lee Yea Eun as Nessarose *Kim Dong Hyun as Boq *Kim Young Ju as Madame Morrible *Cho Jung Keun as Doctor Dillamond *Jo Sang Woong or Lee Jee Hoon as Fiyero *Lee Sang Jun or Nam Kyoung Joo as The Wizard *Jeon Ho Jun as Chistery Monkeys, Students, Denziens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Cho Eun Hee, Jang Seo Hyun, Jeon Ho Jun, Jung Dan Young, Kim Byung Jin, Kim Ga Hee, Kim Ji U, Kwon Hyeok Seon, Lee Ji Eun, Lee Jun Hwa, Lee Sang A, Lee Woo Seung, Na Ah Reum, Paek Du San, Park Chul Wan, Shim Sea In, Soo Hyun, Yoo Jung Hee. Understudies: Understudy for Elphaba -'' Kim Ga Hee. ''For Glinda -'' Lee Ji Eun. ''For The Wizard -'' Cho Jung Keun. ''For Doctor Dillamond -'' Lee Woo Seung. ''For Madame Morrible -'' Na Ah Reum. ''For Fiyero -'' Kwon Hyeok Seon. ''For Nessarose -'' Jung Dan Young. ''For Boq -'' Park Chul Wan. '''Swings:' Choi Won Suck, Kim Chan Lye, Kwon Yong Guk, Lee Kyung Ju, Oh You Na, Sohn Wany. Dance Captain: Oh You Na. Seoul (2013/14 Season) Cast Replacement History Note: only replacements of principal characters are noted *'Kim Sun Young' replaced Oak Joo Hyun as Elphaba on May 8, 2014. *'Kim So Hyun' replaced Jeong Sun Ah as Glinda on June 12, 2014.